The present invention is in the field of bags and more particularly relates to hand-carried bags.
In the prior art, there are many forms of handles used with bags particularly adapted for carrying by hand. The simplest, most straightforward handles have the form of an elongated, flexible sheet member which is attached at each of its ends to the bag. Another form commonly used, particularly in "soft" luggage, has the form of an elongated, flexible tube which is filled with a resilient filling material and which is attached at each of it ends to the bag. Yet another form of handle known in the art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,091 and typically includes a pair of elongated members, each which are attached to the bag, wherein part of one of those members includes a laterally extending flexible region which is adapted to wrap around the other member and be releasably attached in a configuration capturing that other member.
While all of these handle configurations are effective in providing a handle for a bag, they are all characterized by a different "feel" to the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved handle for use with a bag, particularly a hand-held bag.
Another object is to provide a handle with an improved feel to the user.